


Little Notes on my Cup

by calesinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Castiel, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calesinlove/pseuds/calesinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you didnt already figure it out, the girl is Charlie and I gave her tattoos because why not. Again, I was inspired by castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com for this fic and they couldnt have given me better pictures for this fic.<br/>My tumblr is calesinlove, so if you want come and drop me a line c:</p></blockquote>





	Little Notes on my Cup

Cas' first day at his new job was not going well. 

In the short span of an hour, he had inadvertently made decaf instead of regular, put too many shots into an old lady's mocha, and managed to burn an impressive 6 different bagels. But, despite all of this, Cas still considered it to be a good day. Why? 

Dean.

 

Outside, a light drizzle had slowly intensified and it made the coffee shop seem more homey. The "fireplace" (it was really like a a gas stove thing but it looked like a real fireplace) was going and there was only one person in the actual shop, because who would be up at 8AM on a Monday that didnt have to. A girl (who was maybe 18, but probably older considering the full sleeve of tattoos on her arm) reading a book and listening to music while eating a bagel and drinking the biggest mocha with an extra shot she could get. Cas couldn't believe she could have all of that caffeine by herself, seeing as she was barely 5 feet tall. But according to Gabe, she came in every day, ordered the same thing and stayed for about an hour just in her own world. No one complained and she stayed quiet.

Dean walked into the shop, shaking off his head that was now damp from the rain. Cas was reading and didnt notice.  The young girl shouted, "GABE! WINCHESTERS HERE!" Cas didnt know how she knew but moments later, there he is. Hair dark from being damp, slight stubble on his cheeks, and his eyes. Green beyond comprehension, flecked with other colors that Cas can't see, but knows they're even more beautiful than the rest of him. Wearing a black peacoat and jeans, e looks like heaven in the coffee shop. He walks over to the girl and sits down for a moment. She never looks up from her book and it seems like Dean doesnt mind. He laughs and gets back up, walking over to the counter where Gabe has just magically appeared.

"Ready for my latest creation, Dean-o?" Gabe asks.

"Hit me with your best shot." He smiles, and Cas may have passed out right then and there. As Gabe goes about pulling a bunch of different scones out from the glass case in front of him, he turns to Cas and asks, "Do you think you can get me a tall black coffee with room for milk and sugar? Gabe seems to be a bit preoccupied." Cas gives him a shy smile and grabs the cup and writes a little note before filling it up 2/3's of the way. He hands it to Dean along with a lid.

Dean gets his cream and sugar and returns to the counter, pulling out a few singles to pay. He and Gabe go over the pastries, which ones work which ones don't. In the middle of all this, the girl gets up with her things, coffee still half full. She sneaks a pastry from Dean and walks away.

"THAT BETTER BE FOR DOROTHY, PRINCESS!" Gabe shouts, feigning anger.

"NOW, WHO WOULD I DO THAT?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"STILL." She laughs, and walks into the rain, which had dulled once again. 

Dean leaves a little after that, and Cas was left with the lingering feeling that he needs to see Dean again. 

 

Dean had never met anyone like Cas, and that same feeling was lingering in his stomach. He sits in his car and thinks about the encounter, sending a quick snapchat to his brother, Sam. 

_(NOTE: All of the pictures come from[this amazing person](http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, who inspired me to write this so GIVE THEM SOME LOVE!!)_

Sam texts him back a moment, never liking to use snapchat at all except when Dean sends him things. 

**Sam: Only once, but it was a guy. It may have worked on you, but I am quite happy with Jess.**

Dean sends one back, teasing him about his girlfriend. In secret though, he was jealous. Sam and Jess were happy together. Dean had never had that, only one-night stands and relationships where he delved to deep and got hurt. Maybe, that would change one day. 

Maybe, this guy was it. 

Maybe.

* * *

The next time Cas saw him, the shop was busy. Really busy. 

It was Saturday and Charlie had already come and gone. So many people where coming and going, it was hard to keep track. Cas had gotten better at coffee and food, and now can make Charlies mocha and a few other things. He's only burned 2 bagels since his first day, and he now knows the difference between decaf and regular. Dean walks in, coat gone. In its place are a green flannel shirt and a black tee. 

He orders his coffee and a bagel and stands off to the side in wait. Cas just stares as his bagel toasts. It pops, and Cas puts it off to the side so it can cool before the cream cheese. Again he doodles a note on his cup and hands both to Dean. 

"Have a good day, Dean." Cas says. His nerves are off the charts. Either fortunately or unfortunately, Dean doesnt look up from his phone. 

"You too." He walks out without anything else, leaving Cas disappointed. 

 

Dean finally finishes the e-mail he's been writing for 20 minutes, and takes a long swig of his coffee. Charlie is right in ordering these mocha's every day. Heaven in a cup. Then he notices something. Another note on his cup. He snapchats Sam again, and thinks. He doesnt know who made his coffee. Who sent this note? 

* * *

The third note Cas leaves him, Dean noticed it was him. This time there was 2 notes. He plopped the cup down and watched as Dean read it, nervousness churning in his stomach. Dean looks up at Cas and his eyes rake up and down the mans body, very much checking Cas out. He took a picture of the note as a smile crept its way up his face and it stayed as he made his way to Charlie. 

Dean snapchated Sam twice, although the picture with Cas in it was last, for emphasis.

**Sam: ASK HIM OUT! Ive been getting updates from Charlie and you two need to be together ASAP**

Dean looks at her with a look that said  _R_ _eally? Really?_

Charlie simply shrugs and goes back to reading. Dean considers the idea of dating the hot barista who undoubtedly has the best eyes ever. Frankly, he likes the idea. 

* * *

When Cas gets up the courage to ask Dean out, its through coffee. Yet another note. 

This time, Dean brought his own sharpie and asks for a blank cup. Slightly confused, Cas obliges and is surprised in the best way possible. Dean tells Cas about the snapchats to his brother and its Cas' idea to send one more to the other Winchester. 

As it turns out, Cas is the one for Dean. That maybe became always and there is a box full of all of the cups that they gave each other, both before that day and for years after. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didnt already figure it out, the girl is Charlie and I gave her tattoos because why not. Again, I was inspired by castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com for this fic and they couldnt have given me better pictures for this fic.  
> My tumblr is calesinlove, so if you want come and drop me a line c:


End file.
